2017 Degrassi presidential election
The Degrassi presidential election of 2017 was the 2nd annual presidential election, held on Friday, January 6, 2017. The Grade 8 ticket of Sonja Hernandez and Cathie Roberson defeated the Grade 7 ticket of Nicki Henderson and Ali Stauffer. Hernandez took office as the 2nd President, and Roberson as the 2nd Vice President, on January 9, 2017. The election marks the first time Grade 7's were allowed to participate and vote due to Nicki Henderson's speech. The electoral college system was revamped this edition following Mr. Fitzgerald's announcement about the addition of Grade 7's in the election. Their involvement made the electoral college votes add up to 342, from 57 votes equally from each grade to make the election fair; this no matter whether a grade had more students than another. The nominee to reach 178 votes would then be projected as the winner, however if none were to reach this number, the winner would be decided solely by the popular vote. The election was won by Sonja Hernandez, who achieved 200 of possible 342 votes, receiving 58% of electoral college votes; however, she received 194 popular votes, which was 49.7% of the total votes. Meanwhile, Nicki Henderson achieved only 142 of possible 342, which was 42% of the electoral college votes; however, she also garnered two more votes than Hernandez in total totaling 196, being 50.3% of the votes. This was the first time the electoral college and popular vote did not have the same winner, despite the .52% margin; when the election was broadcast in the gymnasium, Mr. Fitzgerald tried to say that "no one won the popular vote," however the TV broadcast repeatedly said that Sonja did. The difference between the electoral college led Nicki Henderson go to Mr. Fitzgerald to ask for a recount for Grade 11 due to the margin of error, however he declined to due so stating, "There is no need for a recount as the votes were fairly distributed to the respective nominees. Even if you were to win the grade, you both would have 172 votes - and another margin of error for the popular vote which would mean me and the VP would decide. Hence, just, get out, Sonja, kay?" As a result, she decided to start the controversial protest against Hernandez, whom she started a fight with resulting in both of their suspensions, then expulsion for Hernandez. Due to being suspended then expelled, Hernandez was impeached thus giving Cathie Roberson the chance to be president, however she declined due to feeling bad for her. As a result, school council member Chris Stewart was made the Acting President, with Roberson keeping her position as Vice President. These two were in charge from February to June 2017, in til a new President was found in September as usual. Campaigning Like the previous year, Mr. Fitzgerald allowed campaigning for the two candidates to persuade the voters; however, he did not allow them to campaign for their opponent's grade. Sonja Hernandez campaigned for Grades 8-12, meanwhile Nicki Henderson campaigned for Grades 7, 9-12. The campaigning process took place in each Grade 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 class throughout the Election Week. To ensure that students were focused on the elections, Mr. Fitzgerald decided that no assignments or lessons not related to the election would take place during the week, but still having election-related work. Results Each grade was allocated 57 electoral votes, and either gave all points to one candidate, or spread them if a margin of error was detected. Hernandez won Grade 8, 9 and 10, while also having a 1-point lead in Grade 11 which was not enough to win the grade. Henderson won the two lowest and highest grades; 7 and 12, while also having a 1-point defeat in Grade 11, which was not considered won by either candidate.